Fruits Curse Book 1 The Beginning
by Wayfinder13
Summary: Three beings come to Earth and teach the world magic.But does it come at a price? Takes place in japan.
1. Prologue

In the year 2234, World War 3 began. It was the fiercest war anyone had encountered because of the advanced technology. Entire empires were wiped out in a matter of of people died every minute. Eventually, the world was in ruins. The radiation caused by the nuclear bombs killed millions of people, and those that survived had no hope because the explosions wiped out all their food sources. Every one stopped fighting, because they were too weary to go on. Then, like a miracle, four beings appeared from out of the rain that fell that day. Each took the form of what they saw first. The first being, called Armook took the form of a bear. The second being took the form of a fox, this one was called Suni. The third was called Okami, and took the form of a wolf. The final being was called Sinshen and took the form of a man. They walked to the village nearest to them and,at first, the people feared them. Then they showed they meant no harm and the people embraced them. The people of that city contacted the rest of the world and told them of the miracle that had happened. The four beings said they were of this world, but they were the last of their kind. They had hid for thousands of years, an feared that their talents would be used for destruction if they were to be found.

Each of the four beings had a different style of their talents, which were, and still are, referred to as magic. They taught the people of planet Earth the ways of magic. Armook, Okami, Suni, and Sinshen each founded their own village on different 's village was the first town he had come too. He named it the City of Shen. With the world in ruins, history had to repeat itself. But since magic was now known and commonly used, things went a little history reached the 18th century, everything stopped. There was no need to humans and the four beings, now called the Saiko, had everything they needed. Each of the Saiko's different styles of magic were tied with one of the four elements. When Suni's magic was used, people use fire in some way to perform their spells. This was called Fox Magic. All people learn Fox Magic first. Armook's magic revolved around earth and was called Bear Magic. Okami's magic was called Wolf magic and required water in each spell. Sinshens magic was by far the most challenging to learn and could only be mastered by those who had already mastered every other element. His magic needed air and was known as Dragon Magic. 300 years passed, and that is were our story begins.

**Read and review please!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Kiui!" a woman screamed. On an abandoned street in The City of Shen a man held a woman as she struggled to break free. Around the man was a circle of men in matching black coats. In the center of the circle was a brown haired girl wearing a purple dress.

"Now," a man spoke in a raspy voice."Are you gonna cooperate?"The girl spat at his feet.

"I think we both know the answer to that Akuma." Akuma shook his head

. "You better watch your mouth," he said and walked over to the struggling woman."or your mother might just pay the price."

"Kiui!" The woman shouted. Kiui instantly tensed.

"Let her go. NOW!" she shouted. Akuma shook his head again.

"Not unless you and your sisters join me and my potential for magic is just what we need to take over this town." Kiui laughed.

"You idiots you think you can do that when the Saiko are visiting Sinshen tomorrow?" She closed her eyes and her face tightened up in concentration. She opened her eyes and flung herself at Akuma. She kicked him hard in the chest and fire flew from her foot and burned him and all of his gang members around him.

"IDIOTS!" She screamed. She punched a gang member in the face which scorched his eyebrows off.

"Retreat!" Akuma shouted. Kiui smirked and quickly ran over to her mother.

"Mom, I didn't burn you did I?" Kiui asked softly. Kiui's mother shook her head.

"No sweetheart. Your magic is getting stronger quickly." Her mother sighed. "which means more of them will come." Kiui nodded.

"I know Mom." Kiui looked over her shoulder, as if expecting more men in black coats to appear.

"Let's get going to check on Sekkai and the others." Her mother stood up shaking from the terrifying incident they had just escaped. as quick as they could, Kiui and her mother hurried towards their little cottage near the edge of the town.

When they opened the door they found a girl with short mouse-like brown hair and bright green eyes that were filled with tears standing by the door. As soon as she saw them she pulled them into a tight embrace.

" It was another attack wasn't it?" she whispered. Kiui nodded slowly. She was exhausted from her fight.

"Come on Kiui, I know your tired so you should go to bed. You too Sekkai." The other brown haired girl grumbled something inaudible.

"No complaints Sekkai. Get your other sisters in bed as well." Sekkai stalked off to fetch Orenji and Ringo while their mother helped Kiui up the stairs. as soon as they got to the sisters attic bedroom, Kiui collapsed on her bed. Kiui's mother pulled the blankets over her and blew out the lanterns in the room. She walked out of the room and Kiui waited until her other sisters were in bed.

"Kiui?" Kiui heard Ringo's sweet voice. "Are you OK?" Kiui chuckled softly.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle." Kiui turned to face her.

"But still if these attack continue we're bound to give in sometime." Ringo said.

"I agree with Ringo," Kiui heard Orenji say.

"That's why I have a plan." 


	3. Chapter 2

"A plan?" Sekkai said. Kiui nodded.  
"Yup. I'll tell you in the morning, but for now it involves Kuma and all of our magic combined."_ Kuma?_ Sekkai thought. _What could we possibly do with our pet bear? _Sekkai turned around to face Kiui to ask more questions, but saw that she was already asleep. _Oh well,_ she thought._ I guess we have to wait till the morning_. Sekkai sighed into her pillow and fell asleep.

Sekkai opened her eyes to find the sun had only just risen. She stretched her arms out and yawned. Even though she was tempted to stay in bed she got up knowing this would be one of her few hours she had to herself before she started her chores. She washed her face and saw Ringo had woken.  
"Hi Ringo." sekkai said as she pulled off her nodded in greeting.  
"I hope Kiui hasn't forgotten about her plan." Ringo said in her usual expressionless tone. Sekkai's ears perked up.  
"Oh I forgot about that." she said pulling on a plain white gown. Ringo nodded again and pulled off her own started stirring in her bed and sat up.  
"Is Kiui awake yet?" she asked. Ringo shook her head.  
"My guess is you want to know the plan as well." Sekkai said putting a brown vest over her dress.  
"You know Sekkai it's scary how you seem to know us so well." Orenji said. Sekkai shrugged.  
"Well we were all born on the same day." Ringo added.  
"I wonder how Kuma is involved..." Orenji wondered out loud.  
"Who knows." Sekkai mumbled. A grumbling sound was heard from Kiui's bed. Everyone's attention was directed at her.  
"I have a feeling your all staring at me and wondering what my plan is." She said sleepily.  
"Yeah I guess you could say that."Orenji put in glancing around at everyone. Kiui sat up.  
"Mom's going to be coming through that door soon so talk quickly." Ringo said.  
"Thanks Ringo. So my plan is that tonight we sneak in the Royal Palace, go to the Chamber of the Lost Arts, then we find the spell that gives intelligence to things not born with it, and we combine all our magic to perform that spell on Kuma and the spell that will make him transform into a stronger form when we say the chant." Kiui looked at the dumbfounded expressions on every one except Ringo's face. "What? Did I say something wrong?" She asked puzzled.  
"Giving intelligence to something that has none is illegal!" Sekkai whispered so their mother wouldn't hear if she was coming.  
"The Chamber of the Lost Arts is forrbidden to everyone except the Saiko!" Orenji added.  
"If this all succeeds what will we do then?" Ringo asked calmly. Kiui looked at her feet.  
"The only thing we can transform Kuma and set him on Akuma and his gang." Everyone was silent. Suddenly the door swung open and their mother was there.  
"Well at least some of you are dressed, the rest of you get to , you can sleep in because I know you might still be a little tired from last night." And then she left the room.  
"I expect that we have no other choice, do we?" Sekkai said.  
"I expect not." Kiui said. Orenji stood up.  
"Then we do it tonight." 


	4. Chapter 3

In the shadowy light of the moon, four figures dashed along the border of trees surrounding the Royal Palace. They pressed up against the wall and tip-toed to the corner of the looked over at the front yard to see if anyone was it was empty, and it just occurred to Kiui that everyone was in the courtyard, welcoming the other members of the Saiko. Kiui pressed her palms to the ground and used her Bear Magic to silently grow a tall thick vine that reached the top of the tower they were standing under. Silently the sisters climbed the vine. Kiui, Sekkai, Ringo, and Orenji were ahead of most people their age. In old legends it said that the seventh son or daughter of a seventh son or daughter would have strange powers. Now it was a proven fact that quadruplets had magical potiential like no one four of them had already mastered Fox, and Bear Magic.

At the top of the tower, Orenji pressed her finger against the tip of the vine and made it start to smolder softly. She then followed her sisters to The Chamber of the Lost thought she was lost in a maze of dark stone passageways. The castle was even more confusing than she thought it was going to be. She wondered why she was afraid. _I'm used to the dark I like the dark_, she argued in her head always been a dark character, that was the way she wanted it to be. It was funny the way none of her sisters name's made sense with who they meant lime in the language of the ones who lived here before the Saiko came. Of all the sisters, Sekkai was the most sweet and caring even though she was named after such a sour fruit. Kiui meant kiwi, but she was the toughest of them all. Ringo meant apple but her sister seemed to be emotionless at all times. Orenji didn't even want to start on her name. She considered herself a creature of the dark but her name meant orange. For the first time, she wondered why they had all been named after fruits, but the thought was shaken away by the door that had appeared in front of them.

"This is it isn't it?" Sekkai said. Kiui nodded.

"Then let's go." Ringo said. She pushed the door open and walked into the darkness. Orenji followed. Kiui came inside and a small ball of fire lit up in her hand.

"This is The Chamber of the Lost Arts." Orenji said. All around them scrolls were piled up surrounded by charms that had never been seen before.

"Come on," Kiui said. "Let's find the right scroll."

**Please press the little button down there and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Please review!**

Ringo tried to ignore the panic rising in her throat._ It isn't there, it doesn't exist_. Her thoughts swarmed around, full of an unfamilar fear. _I have to be strong, I have to be me_! She thought. _This fear isn't like me I've always been strong, strong enough to deny my feelings._ Ringo had learned something thought impossible for a child, control.

Ringo scuffled through the strange charms and dusty scrolls. The chamber's intimadating walls seemed to swallow her up. _No, she thought. I have to be strong, for my sisters!_ Finally the familar numbness swept through her. _This is more like it. _She continued searching again, confident that this would succeed.

"Wow these scrolls sure are weird," Kiui said. "Look at this one, 'how to make dragons from mud', I can't blame who ever said this was a 'lost art'."

Sekkai managed a small giggle but the Chamber of the Lost Arts seemed to soak that up as well. Everyone continued with the search after a short pause. As Ringo pushed some of the scrolls aside she noticed the word intelligence printed on one. Slowly pulling it out, she examined the title."How to give intelligence/Transformation spell."

"I found it!" She shouted holding up the scroll as if it were a torch.

"Come on then, let's get out of here quick!" Orenji said with asudden burst of energy. Together the group of sisters left the mysterious chamber.

Meanwhile, in the courtyard of the palace, a large group of people were looking expectantly at a balcony. In a matter of moments, a man in a purple velvet cloak and raven black hair along with a set of golden eyes stepped out along with a wolf, a fox, and a bear following him. The crowd burst into applause and then stopped as the man held up his hands for silence. "Thank you all for coming to my lovley home! As you know, you were all invited to celebrate the arrival of the three other members if the Saiko! We all welcome you with warm hearts and enjoy the feast!" At that moment the crowd broke up and the members of the Saiko stepped back into the room behind the balcony.

"Sinshen what kind of guests did you invite?" The fox asked.

"Oh well you know Suni, just the children and other family members of some of our old pupils." Sinshen said with a twinkle in his eye.

"It's amazing how they've advanced since we last saw them. " Okami said with a tilt of his head.

"Yes, can you believe -Gaahhh!" Sinshen's sentence was interupted by him violently cringing. The other members of the Saiko sorrounde him. "Sinshen!" Armook cried. Slowly Sinshen removed his hand from under his robes and looked at it, horrfied with what he saw. Sinshen's hand looked as though It were a piece of wood that had just been taken out of the fireplace. It was blackend like charcoal and even chipped in some places. Sinshen closed his eyes and smiled faintly.

"It has begun."


	6. Chapter 5

_ No way!_ Kiui thought._ It was that easy?_ The sisters slipped through the forest, only mere shadows in the dim light of the moon. _Can we really be free of Akuma? Can it be this easy, can Kuma really be the key to our protection?_ Through the thick branches of the forest, she was able to see the lights of the city shine on the forest floor casting eerie shadows.

As the edge of town drew closer and closer, Kiui could hear her sisters start to slow down and decided to do the same. Their house was nearing into view. _This is it!_ The sisters slipped into their house through the window. _Sneaking into our own house! Huh!_ They hurried upstairs to their room where Kuma was sleeping. Ringo shook him awake. The little bear blinked its eyes and let out a cry of delight . He crawled over to Kiui and rubbed his head against her leg. She patted him on the head.

"Okay, Sekkai what's the spell?" She whispered. The last thing they wanted was their mother to wake up.

"Sentaku suru seimei, uhh, Kiui are you sure this is safe?" She sounded nervous. All of them were. The sisters chanted the three words as Kuma blinked at them in interest. A green mist started to form around the little bear. It grew thicker and thicker with every passing moment. Soon all you could see was the glowing green mist. Kuma let out a small shriek and Ringo looked over her shoulder.

No noises from upstairs. The green mist slowly started disappearing and it was not long before their little bear could be seen again. The green mist was entering his ears slowly at first, but then more quickly when the girls began chanting again. Soon the thick green mist was all but gone. Kuma closed his eyes and lay his head on Kiui's lap. Orenji cast a glance at her._ Did it work?_ she mouthed. Kiui shrugged. There was no way to tell. Now what? Kuma showed no sign of moving and dawn was fast approaching. Not knowing what to do, she poked Kuma softly.

"What?"

**Yay review time! (for you)  
**


End file.
